Erogenous
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Who knew Danny's shoulder was so erogenous? o.o [FlackDanny]


**Title:** Erogenous  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** CSI:NY  
**Pairing:** Flack/Danny  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Warnings:** porn  
**Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile).  
**Notes:** Who knew Danny's shoulder was so erogenous! x.x

* * *

There was something about the way Danny smoked that always caught Flack's attention. Maybe it was the brand of cigarette, or maybe just the way he held the butt -- daintily, almost, yet firm, like it were the last smoke he'd ever have. Flack didn't know, but it was always odd being captivated by Danny and tonight was no exception. Danny was sprawled across his bed by the window, smoking carefully and breathing gray fog out through the bug screen. 

He might have been naked. If he was, Flack couldn't tell, because a dark blue strip of comforter draped across Danny's lower torso blocked his view. It didnt really matter, though, because then, Flack was moving, padding across the carpet to slink onto the bed and cover Danny with himself. Danny mumbled something and Flack kissed the back of his neck.

His hair was prickly -- gelled too much, and Flack had to wonder what was on Danny's mind. In the streets below, sirens broke out and several cop cars sped the wrong way on a one-way street -- chasing some guy who was doing the same, and Flack winced for a second, silently praying his pager wouldn't go off. But in a few moments, the regular night noises returned -- the steady thumping from a nightclub down the street; a few wolfwhistles from drunk guys coming out of said nightclub; a far-off dog yapping -- and Flack turned his attention back to Danny.

Danny seemed to be in somewhat of a trance... He just kept smoking, despite all of Flack's kissing and touching, and it took about four more minutes, but finally, Danny was done his cigarette and he turned to Flack and smirked.

"Hey..." he mumbled, and Flack couldn't help smirking back. Danny could be such an asshole sometimes. An asshole and a control freak, and when he pushed on Flack's shoulders and whined until he got what he wanted, it only strengthened Flack's argument. Flack was always happy to oblige, however, and took great enjoyment in hearing the little whimpers and moans Danny made when Flack kissed him in all the right places.

Flack knew Danny had several erogenous body parts, but he wasn't sure of the specifics until Danny's writhing intensified, and Flack made a mental note for himself:

Danny's shoulder, by his neck. Spontaneous orgasm.

And it was true, because after just a few more minutes of sucking and licking and gentle biting on Flack's part, Danny squirmed and clutched at Flack's forearms before stilling and letting out a long breath that sounded like part sigh, part moan. Flack immediately felt a warm, wet spot down by his crotch, and hesitated, to let Danny decide what to do about that.

It turned out Danny wasn't naked after all, because he swore loudly after catching his breath, and rolled out from under Flack. He trudged out of the bedroom in his boxer-briefs, and all Flack could do was lie quietly and touch himself and ponder this newfound knowledge about Danny. It was odd -- after however many months of doing this, Flack was still learning new things about Danny... Danny was probably learning things about _him_, too, but that made Flack a little paranoid, so he preferred not to think about it.

Danny appeared in the doorway a few minutes later with a disgruntled little pout on his face. Flack couldn't tell if he was pissed off about having to change his underwear, or about being caught off guard in the first place, but it didn't really matter when his lips tugged downward like that. It was damn cute, though Flack would never admit it, and as Danny grudgingly crawled back into bed and rolled to face the window, Flack had to smirk. Danny was so damn predictable, and such a girl. Flack could practically imagine him in a catfight with Aiden or someone -- scratching and name-calling.

For now, though, Danny was clearly pissed, and Flack only knew of one way to remedy a situation like that... He nuzzled at the back of Danny's neck, and the art of distraction was a powerful thing, because soon enough, Danny was nuzzling back, grinding his ass into Flack's hips. Again, Danny was so damn predictable, but Flack wasn't complaining. He'd rather have predictable Danny than no Danny, and besides, predictable Danny meant horny Danny, and that was something Flack definitely knew how to deal with.

Danny made a quiet noise then, and Flack ran his left hand down Danny's stomach and circled his bellybutton. He was seriously considering finding that spot on Danny's shoulder again, but then out of nowhere, Danny mumbled a "no" and when did he become a mindreader? It didn't really matter, though, and Danny apparently had further plans, because he rolled over suddenly and leaned into Flack until he rolled as well, and by the end of it, Flack was on his back and Danny was sinking out of view.

If Flack had know his bellybutton was so erogenous, he never would have let Danny near his groin in a situation like the one at hand, but... well, he didn't know, so when Danny started licking, Flack nearly freaked out in surprise.

But Danny was quicker than that, and draped an arm firmly across Flack's hips so he couldn't get away. Flack squirmed a little. He wanted to tell Danny to stop; that he couldn't control his reflexes when Danny's mouth was that close to his crotch, and licking like that, and...

Danny let out a surprised little noise and Flack hadn't even realised he'd writhed out of Danny's grip and come. Danny grinned a big, wolfish grin, and licked his lips before crawling off the bed and escaping to find a Kleenex or something. Flack was left to stare at the ceiling and catch his breath and wonder what the hell just happened.

He had a feeling Danny would kick his ass if he ever exploited the shoulder thing again, but he also knew that he would totally kick Danny's ass if he tried the whole bellybutton deal. The problem with that was that Flack liked getting head. He liked it a lot, and unfortunately, his crotch was near his bellybutton...

When Danny came back, Flack was still panting, and hardly noticed Danny wiping at his tummy with a tissue. he climbed back into bed, though, and let his arm fall across Flack's chest, and Flack sighed quietly and stretched out across the bed, and put an arm under Danny's neck.

"Sorry," said Danny.

"You win," Flack said at the same time, and Danny shifted beside him. Then both were silent. They would never speak of this again...

The end. XD


End file.
